Oh Happy Day!
by kmcwells
Summary: it finallt happened scott and jean's happy day came.


"red." I turned around, smiled, and walked over to Logan. "hi, i'm glad you could make it." i smiled again "i have to say something," "logan, i have to go, there going to start soon." i started to walk out of the room, "jean, i have to say ths to you." he walked over to me. i started to play with my dress with my free hand, in the other was an boquet of red roses. "no matter what your in, you can always run to me. i'll be there." i looked down and back up to him. "thank you... now, i have to go. theres a lot of people out there that are waiting for me." i hugged him and hurried out of the room pulling my vail over my face in the process.  
  
"daddy. thank you. i know... i know you don't like my life, but thank you." i wiped a tear from his cheek and i hugged him, "i told you i was going to do this." i started the song i had to finish:  
  
standing in the brides room, just staring at her,  
  
she asked me what i'm thinking and i said, i'm not sure  
  
i just feel like i'm loosing my babygirl.  
  
snd she leaned over and gave me butterfly kisses after bedtime prayers  
  
sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"walk me down the isle daddy, its just about time  
  
does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
  
daddy don't cry".  
  
oh for all that i've done wrong i must have done somethng right  
  
to derserve love every morning  
  
and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
At this time we were both crying, remy and rogue stoood off to the side and were ready to go down the isle, as well as my sister, Sara and alex, scotts brother ororo was ready to escort the professor, and scott was already up with Father Hemlin. my little neice and newphew were standing infront of us. they were the ring berer and the flower girl. i knelt down next to them. "i just wanted to say thins guys, thank you for making my special day even more special." Gaylin looked at me, "anutie jean, why are you crying?" i hugged her, "because i'm happy sweetie.. "oh. ok." she smiled. joey wouldn't hug me. he was in "that stage". i went back and stood next to my dad. mom came running up with her hands cupped, "jean, i almost forgot this." she opend then reveling a pair of pearl earings and a necklace, "your grandma and i wore these at our weddings, now, we want you to." i touched the delicate pearls, "oh, mom." i smoled and hugged her. ororo handed me a tissue box and i wipe my eyes, "thanks hun."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
standing in the dark i looked up at the alter. "well, the better mnd won." Scott stood at the alter bouncing around and laughing with the pastor. Jubilee was in the front row, sitting with a few of the other students. a bunch of people were sitting around, i knew none of them. i heard a song start, someki9nd of classical thing. rouge and the cajun came out f the parted doors, followed by chuck and ororo, who was pushing him, then the matron of honor and the best amn came out. two little kids followed them. one looked a lot like jean, she was really cute, the other was a boy about 11, he looked all upset. everyone stood up and waited for the doors to open, the wedding march started and the doors swung open. scott smiled up in the frount and i leaned over a little so i could see jean again. i still couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. her dress was one of those puffy things, and low cut. her hair was pulled up and curled all over, not to shabby i thought. they started down the isle and followed her with my eyes, she looked back and i winked at her. the got to the alter and started the ceremony. "who gives this woman in marrage?" he father said his ONE line, and sat down next to i'm guessing his wife. scott and jean stepped up the 3 someodd steps. i couldn't believe it, the tough guy was crying, i got a kick out of that. i wondered how much longer this would be, i wanted to get to the dollor dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"is there anyreason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.  
  
" i bit my red lips, "don't say it don't say it."  
  
scott looked down at me, "don't say what?"  
  
i wispered back to him, "logan's here."  
  
"he wouldn't dare." he smiled and looked back at the preist that had started his speech. finally the time came to say our vows. wehad written them, so it was hard to do. first i was told to go, we turned to each other and i started to speek, "scott, i've know you since we were teenagers, and i couldn't imagine being with anyone else. all my life, i new you were the one. your my prince charming. and my only one. right now i feel like cinderalla, now all i need in the carrage to take me off into the sunset, then this would be the most perfect day." i started to tear up, "i want you to marry me, and we can have our happily ever after." he wiped one of my tearsaway with his thumb. the pastor said the normal vows and then it was scotts turn. he paused and laughed a little, "i'm a terrible public speaker." everyone laughed with him.  
  
"well, i was thinking this morining, and all i couldthink about was that it was THE day. no more waiting. now i can truly say your mine. your so... well, at first i didn't think i derserved you, you derserved the rih guy with the 3 mansions and 20 limos and all that stuff. i know, thats who you derserve, but still, you chose me. i'm never going to understand that, but i'm glad that i was the one you chose. your right, you are cinderella." he put his forehead to mine and wispered, "i love you.", this time i wiped his tear away with my gloved hand.  
  
we got to the rings and exchanged them, and then to the kiss. obvoulsly scott had it planed out. he dipped me and kissed me, which made all the women in the room swoon. i laughed. he brought me back up and we turned around, "it is my great honor and privilage to introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Scott Summers." everyone stood up and started to lap and wistle. we walked back down the isle and went into our little together room, "who taught you that mr suave? or better yet, who let you pratice on them." i laughed and walked bace over to him, "i didn't get to tell you, you look so hansome right now." i grabbed the lapels f the coat and kissed him. "ok, i thik we better go take out pictures and then get to the park. its almost dark." he held out his arm and i acted all proper, "don't mind if i do." we both laughed together and went outside, next to the little pond. we then went to the park, where the reception was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"i'd like to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Scott Summers." the dj said and we came in, yet again. the spring air as warm and pleasent, i just wished i could see everythng in true color. we went and sat down at the head table, where wewere served dinner. "i'll be right back." i wispered into jean ear and i got up and wentover to were i saw logan.  
  
"hey." i said giving a little chin nod. "i have to say thank you."  
  
he looked at me weird, "for..."  
  
"for not saying anything."  
  
"oh, no problem"he turned back to looking at all the people that were there, "those are some of jeans friends over there and thats her sister in law." i starting pointing out all the people that were ther, "thanks, but no thanks." i walked off and went to the empty table in the orner of the tent. he lit a cigar and i went back to the head table.  
  
"you ready? Your dad said we need to do the dance, everyone is getting ancy." she smiled and wiped her mouth. "one minute." she grabbed her lipstick reapplyed and then got up, "ok."  
  
we got out on the dance floor and a bunch of kids watched us. "now the love birds will share there first dance." the song started, it was our song, we had claimed it, "Wait for Me." by Rebecca St. James.  
  
Darling did you now that i think about you,  
  
waiting for that look in your eyes,  
  
when we meet for the first time.  
  
Darling did you know that i pray about you,  
  
praying you will hold on,  
  
keep your loveing eyes only for me  
  
cause i am waiting for  
  
waiting for you darling  
  
wait for me to, wait for me as i wait for you  
  
cause i am waiting for,  
  
waiting for you darling wait for me to,  
  
wait for me as i wait fr you  
  
Darling. wait  
  
darling wait  
  
Darling did you know i dream about life together,  
  
knowing it will be forever, i'll be yours and you'll be mine  
  
Darling when we say till death do us part, i mean it with all of my heart  
  
now and always wait for you.  
  
cause i am waiting for  
  
waiting for you darling  
  
wait for me to, wait for me as i wait for you  
  
cause i am waiting for,  
  
waiting for you darling wait for me to,  
  
wait for me as i wait for you  
  
Darling wait  
  
darling wait  
  
Now i know you may have made mistakes,  
  
but theres forgivness, and a second chance  
  
So wait for me  
  
Darling wait for me  
  
wait for me  
  
wait for me  
  
cause i am waiting for  
  
waiting for you darling  
  
wait for me to, wait for me as i wait for you  
  
cause i am waiting for,  
  
waiting for you darling wait for me to,  
  
wait for me as i wait for you  
  
cause i am waiting for  
  
waiting for you darling  
  
wait for me to, wait for me as i wait for you  
  
cause i am waiting for,  
  
waiting for you darling wait for me to,  
  
wait for me as i wait for you  
  
Darling wait  
  
Darling wait  
  
Wait for me  
  
Darling Wait  
  
Cause i'm waiting for you  
  
cause i'm waiting for you  
  
so wait for me  
  
darling wait  
  
Wait for me.  
  
we stopped and hugged for a minute. she wispered in my ear, "thank you for waiting for me." i wispered back, "always." she sniffed, kissed me and hugged me again.  
  
the DJ broke in, "now its time for the bride to dance wth her father." we let go and i went off the floor to the side to watch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"come on daddy." i held out my hands and he came out to the floor.  
  
"butterfly kisses started to play. the song i was singing to him in the waiting room. it ended and me and him left.  
  
"the dance floors open." i went up to scott, "i'll be right back, we have to go bustle the dress." i picked up my skirt and "the girls" followed me. we got it all hitched up and i went back, "much better." he smiled at me coming back. we went back out on the dance floor, "don't look now, here he comes." we spun a little so i could look over his shouldier, "not a word scott." he giggled a little, "never." the song ended and logan butted in. the song playing was "I Need a Miracle".  
  
"are you having fun yet red?" i smiled, "the most, how about you?" he shruged a little, i laughed, "i could introduce you too some of my friends. there cute." he laughed, what little he would. the song ended as soon as it started. "thanks red." i smiled, "no problem." he left and remy came down, "hey." i smiled at him, "chere, dance?" i put my hand in his, "too bad you couldn't wait for ol Remy eh." i laughed a little, "yeah too bad." he smiled. the song started to play, it was "i can't get enought of you baby."  
  
"does this guy know every one in here?" we laughed a little. we started to laughed and jsut play around making fun of someonf the kids, especially joey who wasn't having the greatest luck at impressing some of the girls, "maybe you can help him." i laughed a little and remy flasdhed a smile. he walked over to joey who though he was awesome. especially when he show him a few "card tricks" as he called them. remy showed him somemoves and joey tryed to mock him. it looked rediculas, but hey, the girls thought it was cool. he walked by, "thanks." he smiled, "awww, is that all i get? oh well, maybe ol' remy will get to try again later." i smiled, "sure."  
  
a few other guys came and danced with me and then me and scott went to "mingle." at about 1:00, the party ended and the song "now i've had the time of my life." was played. most people had gone home, so me and scott got to embarrase ourself with our impression of the movie. the dj started to clean up and i went to sit with the professor. i gave him a hug and sat down, "you look exqusite."i smiled, "thank you." i smiled.  
  
"when are you leaving?"  
  
"in the morning. i just hope nothing happens while were gone."  
  
he put his hand on mine, "you don't worry, we'll handel everything. you two are going to have fun."  
  
i smiled, "i know, but scotts worried too. i just wonder how long were going to actually stay."  
  
"go and have fun, i think scotts ready to go." he pointed at scott who was lounging in a chair.  
  
"shhhhhh." i smiled develishly and crept up to him. he was asleep as i soon proved when i sat on him. i got knocked onto my butt. his hand went strait to his glasses ready to move them, "who is it." i laughed nd got up, "who do you think, the easter bunny?" i helped him up and we went over to the professor, "hes lazy." he opend his mouth in shock, "no i'm no..." we both looked at him, "ok, maybe i am." we all laughed at that.  
  
"well, were gonna go. bye. and thanks for coming." i kissed the rofessors cheek and went down the line with hugs and kisses. we went outside and gotinto the limo we had rented. as soon as i sat down i kiked off my heels, "that was so magical, and just right." scott smiled and leand over to me. he kissed me and the driver went on the overcom, "ok you two love birds, wait till we get to the hotel." he got off and we both laughed.  
  
he pulled up to a huge hotel, "ok, so the professor was generous." we looked at each other and smiled. i picked up my shoes and went into the lobby, where they gave us our room.  
  
scott walked and looked around. i stod still outside, "ome on i... oh, i forgot." he smiled and came back. he picked my up and carried me in, "happy?" i smiled and laughed, "yes."  
  
he started to be boyish, "oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." i laughed while he ran around the 5 room suiet, "wheres the bed?" i laughed, "i have no clue. but me down already." i laughed again, "your acting like youve never... wait, that right, we havn't." i laughed and started to walk and found the room. "comehere you major hunk." he laughed and i flopped him on the bed, "i'll be right back." i went and puton this slinky thing that the girls had given me at the bridal shower. i put on the robe and came out in the scarlett o'hara fashion, "rhett, you just can't leave me." i said in my fake sourthen accent. we both laughed at that and i grabbed a bottle of champane from the mini bar, and two glasses. "its the house speciality, Daytime. right." i laughed a little, "you ever heard of this?" a knock ame to our door and i went overand opened it, "champane for the newly weds." he pushed the cart in, "madam." he bowed and left. i pushed the cart back into tour roo, "ok, this was a suprise." i pulled out a VERY expensive bottle of champane out of the ice, 'ok, we REALLY have to thank the professor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


End file.
